


Dream of Me

by webcricket



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Dreams, Falling In Love, Sentimental, Sleeping Together, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcricket/pseuds/webcricket
Summary: Love lives in an angel’s heart and dreams are someone you can hold on to in the night. Drabble inspired by ‘Cass Elliot - Dream a Little Dream of Me.’ Sentimental seraph. Many sighs. Very fluff.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Dream of Me

_I love you._

The seraph’s softened stare set upon your sleepy profile where you snuggled in the crook of his arm, comfortably warmed against his vessel, battling slumber and losing wakeful ground by the second. Lids flaring then sunk in a final grab at slipping consciousness, the gravity lowered lashes shone aglow in the reflected light of a movie whose title Castiel forgot because it didn’t matter compared to the sensation of sitting down to share intimate time with you.

_I love you._

The emotionally electric sentiment echoed in his mind. Reaching over, an involuntary smile tracing the plush landscape of his lips, he brushed aside a sweep of hair overshadowing your brow to better study your slumbering features. Held fast and safe in his embrace, your muscles twitched and went limp leaping to and squarely landing in the realm of dreams. He knew in few minutes more you’d be far enough gone for him to ferry you to bed.

_I love you._

Laying you gently atop the mattress, looming above as he undressed as quietly as possible, he loosened his tie and shrugged the trench from his shoulders. Settled thus, a small contented sigh shivered in an exhalation of your breath. Pausing with his suit coat tangled about his elbows to look and listen for a need to compel your cognizance back into restful submission, he peered down at you in rapt appreciation - pure adoration wetly polished his blues. Satisfied you remained peacefully undisturbed, notching his bulk into the bed beside you, he fit the sheet and then himself across your fetally-curled frame.

He still isn’t certain when he fell; not from Heaven, but for you.

Maybe it was on that first case in Arkansas where the boys and the angel blundered in on a hunt you’d been working for weeks. The one where you stubbornly insisted you didn’t need the help. The one that concluded with Cas on his knees cradling your broken body – praying not to his Father, but pleading with you to _please hang on_ \- pouring his power out nearly to irrevocable emptiness and peppering you in tears; willing - without questioning why even in those early days of budding passion - to sacrifice all in order to mend the million shattered spaces between your bones and to heal your battered muscles and bruised skin.

Maybe it was the first time he heard your laughter – the sound at once a melody resonant within the glory-bound beat of his celestial being from core to the tips of tattered wings that trembled in your presence and fluttered into a frenzy at your touch. Afterward, he longed to witness your happiness expressed, happy himself to ensure it at any expense required of his heart.

Maybe, he concluded after many nights such as this spent watching over you - hours of joyful ease reveling in your very existence and the sense of belonging he felt to your soul – loving you was inevitable. Like the Earth’s orbit of the sun circling forever in the direction of a new day, like Winter’s white blanket thrown asunder each Spring to unveil a world of green, like the taste bud rousing union of peanut butter meeting jelly in the middle of two slices of bread, he was meant to love you – to be _whole_ with you - and the when of its happening mattered not because he was made to love you from the moment of his creation and so he always had.

“ _I love you,_ ” he whispered the deeply toned and felt veneration aloud in a feathery kiss along the vulnerably exposed curve of your neck. With no where he’d rather be than there with you, he tucked his nose into the honey-scented tresses gathered at your nape and closed his eyes to all else save the living dream of you.


End file.
